


Separation

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Multi Chapter fic here. Aaron is filled with the fear that he's going to be sent to prison. But the biggest fear is that he's going to be parted from Robert for however long it could be. Inspired by forthcoming spoilers, but I've gone very much my own way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this to play with the situation, this isn't anything I expect to happen on the show! Enjoy! Brief mentions of suicide, only in Ch 1 as a warning.

Aaron had been quiet for days. As the hearing got nearer and nearer, he’d become even more withdrawn and Robert was really starting to worry about him. This was bad, but an ABH conviction wouldn’t be the end of the world. The lawyer Robert was paying through the nose for said the worst case scenario was likely to be six months inside. Which wouldn’t be great, but they’d both survive it, Robert knew they would. Which meant he hated the way Aaron was currently shutting him out. If it didn’t go their way, their time together was too precious for Aaron to be wasting it like this. 

It was early in the afternoon, and Robert couldn’t find him. Aaron wasn’t at home, nor the Mill, nor the scrap yard. On a brainwave, or a hunch, Robert looked at the bridge where Aaron went when he wanted to be alone. Sure enough, he found his fiancé there, staring across the river.

“Hi,” Robert said, standing next to him.

“Knew you’d find me here,” Aaron said, not looking at him but leaning into his body very slightly.

“I need you to talk to me,” Robert said after a beat of silence. “I can’t bear this, you shutting me out. It’s not fair to me.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Aaron said distantly.

“Come on,” Robert said, pulling Aaron towards him, making him look at him. Aaron did, though he still looked shifty and upset. “Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Okay,” Aaron said slowly. “You know that lawyer you’re paying an extortionate amount for…”

“Matthews, yeah,” Robert said quickly.

“His best advice is to plead guilty,” Aaron said.

“Well, that’s not happening,” Robert said, taking about half a second to absorb those words. “You can’t, you were provoked. Why would he say that to you?”

“Because he says… they’re going to see a thug and throw the book at me,” Aaron said with a sigh. “Just another violent Dingle with a criminal record and… if I don’t plead guilty, I’ll get a lot longer. What with witnesses and Kasim‘s dented jaw, it‘s not really going to go my way.”

“Aaron…” Robert said softly.

“If I’m in prison for years, I’ll die in there,” Aaron said, his eyes filling with tears that he couldn’t stop. “I won’t be able to hack it. A few weeks, yeah, I think I could manage that but… any longer and I’ll go insane, I know I will.”

“Aaron, whatever happens, you will have a life to come back to,” Robert said softly. “If it comes to it.”

“But a few days in prison, and you don’t remember any of that,” Aaron said quietly. “It just becomes this endless thing that you can’t escape, and… I’ll want to make it all end.”

“You can’t do that,” Robert said as the fear filled him. Aaron shrugged and Robert put a hand to his face. “No, seriously, you cannot do that, you have too many people who love you and need you, you can’t think like that.”

“You don’t know what it’s like,” Aaron whispered. “Maybe Matthews is right, maybe I should plead guilty and get it over with.”

“Aaron, you have to stay positive,” Robert urged.

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. “What’s that ever done for me?” Robert didn’t have the words, so he kissed him instead. Aaron didn’t object, but wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about it either. Until Robert pulled away, Aaron couldn’t bear the distance and pulled him back for a much deeper embrace, revelling in the taste of him. Robert groaned in desire, it had been quite a while since Aaron had been this desperate for him, especially in public. As if Aaron had suddenly realised that he could lose this.

“Hey,” Robert said, pulling back from him. “I’ll be here, whatever happens. I mean it. I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Aaron stared at him in disbelief. “Right, okay, I say a lot of things I don’t mean,” he said, making Aaron laugh. _Finally._ “But not to you. Come here.” Robert kissed him again, long and lingering. For comfort more than anything else.

* * *

 

“How is he?” Chas asked. Aaron was having a drink with Adam in the pub, which left Robert and Chas alone. Robert shook his head.

“I think he’s really close to falling apart,” Robert admitted.

“How are you?” Chas asked. Robert looked at her. No one asked him that lately and he felt very close to spilling his guts. How much of a relief would it be to say everything that’s bothering him right now…

“It’s… I can’t cope seeing him like this,” Robert said, collapsing into the sofa. “It’s breaking my heart. You know… he won’t cope in prison.”

“He will,” Chas said obstinately.

“I won’t cope without him,” Robert said quietly.

“Yes, you will,” Chas said, gentler this time.

“Chas… he’s thinking of pleading guilty.”

“Why?” Chas said, appalled. 

“Because he thinks he’ll get sent down for it anyway,” Robert said lowly, letting himself consider the possibility, rubbing his hand over his face in agitation. "And he's probably right."

“No…”

“Chas, don’t,” Robert said quietly. “Don’t do blind optimism, none of us need it right now.”

“I could kill Finn for pushing this,” Chas said.

“Don’t worry,” Robert said darkly. “I will not forget this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouragement on Ch 1. This is a short one, but it's all I had the time to write today!

It was early in the morning the next day, and neither man could sleep. Robert curled his arms around Aaron, pulling him close. Aaron let him, sighing contentedly in Robert’s embrace.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Robert asked. Aaron didn’t even pretend to not understand him.

“I thought you’d have an opinion on that,” Aaron said, which wasn’t an answer.

“You know what you want to do,” Robert said. He’d been thinking all night, throughout his restless tossing and turning, and he knew he couldn’t tell Aaron what to do. It was his decision, and that's the way it had to be.

“We’re meant to be getting married next month,” Aaron said. “How can we do that if I’m in prison?”

“We can do it whenever,” Robert said, fighting to stay calm. Even if Aaron hadn’t said it, he knew this meant Aaron was thinking of pleading guilty for a lesser sentence.

“I don’t want to miss out,” Aaron said. “I want you, this feels so unfair.”

“I’ll be waiting for you when you get out,” Robert said, stroking Aaron’s back gently, trying to calm himself down.

“We could do it before the hearing,” Aaron suggested. “Skive off work, go to a registry office somewhere.”

“No,” Robert said after a moment. Aaron’s body stiffened, so Robert carried on to explain. “I want to look back on our wedding day in fifty years time and know that it was only about us. About how happy we were, about how I’m lucky enough to get to have you for the rest of my life. I don’t want us to always have this threat or prison looming over us when we’re looking back. It’d ruin it.”

“You’ll forget about me,” Aaron said in that quiet voice that broke Roberts heart. Robert stroked his hair and held him as close as he was physically able to.

“Aaron, do you know how long I actively _tried_ to forget about you? It didn’t work for longer than a few minutes at a time. I couldn’t manage it then, I can’t manage it now.”

“But…”

“This,” Robert started, moving so he could stroke Aaron’s engagement ring. “Does not have a time limit on it. If we have to wait, we’ll wait.”

“Robert…”

“I mean it. I meant every word when I… well, planned to propose to you. I’d wait years for you if I had to.” Aaron let out a little sound that seemed like a sob. “But it won’t be years. Even if it does go badly, it won’t be years, you know that. You're not a mindless thug, Aaron.”

“I’m not going to be able to cope with prison, Rob. I know how it gets, and I’ll…”

“You will be fine, if you have to be,” Robert said, trying to keep strong for Aaron. He had to, it was the only option. Though privately he was worried, both about how Aaron would cope, and how he’d cope without Aaron around.

“Robert… make me forget.” Robert looked at him in surprise. “I’d give anything to switch my brain off for five minutes. And you’re so good at that.”

“Not the most flattering compliment I’ve ever had, but I’ll take it,” Robert said, his hands instantly wandering over his body, enjoying Aaron‘s sighs of contentment. He could distract Aaron, he knew he could do it. Whether it was wise or not was a different question.

* * *

 

“Mum, I need to talk to you,” Aaron said. She nodded and forced the smile on her face. It was the day before the hearing and right now, Aaron could have anything he asked for.

“About Robert.”

“Oh?” Chas asked, sitting down on the sofa heavily. “What about him?”

“I’ve not talked to him about this but, I don’t want… when it all goes badly, I don’t want him to visit me. In prison.”

Chas was shocked, and it took her several seconds to pull herself together. “Firstly, you’re not going to prison,” she said, shaking her head. “And even if you did, why on earth would you want Robert to stay away from you? I’d have to lock him in the pub cellar to stop him.”

“Mum,” Aaron interrupted. “Please, just hear me. I can’t have him visiting me in prison.”

“Fine, now tell me why,” Chas said, exasperated.

“Because… not being with him might be marginally easier if I don’t see him every week when I can’t go home with him,” Aaron said. He was leaning forward, hunched over and looking incredibly defensive. “And… if he can’t wait for me, I’d rather not see him all the time. It would be so much worse than him staying away.”

“You don’t give him enough credit,” Chas said quietly. “He’s in love with you, why can’t you trust that?”

“Because I’m a mess, mum,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “He could have anyone, why would he want me?”

“Oh, Aaron…” she said. “Don’t think of it like that. Anyway, you might get off yet.” Aaron’s silence was telling. “You’re not thinking of doing something stupid like pleading guilty, are you?”

“Something stupid would be trying to get away with it,” Aaron interrupted. “I’ve got eyewitnesses against me, and I did hit him, so… even the lawyer Robert’s got for me says it’s my best option.”

“Aaron…”

“Will you take care of Liv for me?” Aaron asked, completely ignoring his mothers attempts to talk about it. “And make sure… I don’t know.” Aaron shook his head. He’d been about to ask her to make sure Robert was okay, then realised how ridiculous that seemed. Aaron shrugged again, getting up.

“Wait,” Chas said. “You’re not getting out of it that easy.” She pulled Aaron into a hug, and he let her. Even though he was an adult, there was something incredibly comforting about being held by his mother.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another short chapter, but I'm trying to update this one daily, so that's the trade I'm afraid! Enjoy...

The night before the hearing, Aaron had become very clingy and Robert knew without asking that Aaron was going to plead guilty. Which meant, most likely, he wouldn’t be home this time tomorrow. Aaron knew that, which is why he was being more affectionate with Robert than usual.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Robert asked. He lay naked in bed after the third round of sex because apparently Aaron couldn’t get enough right now.

“No,” Aaron said quietly, laying his head on Robert’s chest, enjoying feeling safe for a few more hours.

“Okay,” Robert said. He wasn’t about to push.

“Actually, yes,” Aaron said, twisting to look at him. “I need you to look after something for me.”

“Liv will be fine,” Robert said. “She’s tough, and I’m not a monster you know.”

Aaron smiled. “Not her. This.” Aaron pulled at his engagement ring and Robert felt his heart drop.

“No, don’t,” Robert said instantly. “Please don’t take it off.”

“I can’t go to prison wearing it,” Aaron said softly.

“Of course you can,” Robert countered. “You’re allowed a ring, Aaron.”

“I know I’m allowed it, but…” Aaron cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’m going to be locked up with thieves and thugs. I don’t know how much you spent, but I’m sure it’s enough for people to want to steal it and I don’t think sentimental value will stop them. And it would hurt me so much to lose it like that. So… look after it until I come home.” Robert could see the logic in his choice, but that didn’t mean he liked it one little bit. Aaron held the ring out and Robert very reluctantly took it, the metal still warm from Aaron‘s body. “Put it back where it belongs, when I come home,” Aaron added.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Robert warned.

“Good.” Robert carefully put Aaron’s ring on his bedside table, then pulled Aaron into his arms and kissed him. He hated the thought of Aaron not wearing it, but he did have a small point. And it wouldn’t be for long. Please God.

* * *

 

“I want a word with you two,” Robert said the next morning. Chas was sat at the table, looking pale and worried though already dressed for the hearing, Liv curled up on the sofa.

“Where’s Aaron?” Liv asked.

“Shower,” Robert said.

“He‘s not going to be a total idiot today, is he?” Liv said.

“I think he might be,” Robert said, though he knew Aaron was pleading guilty. Aaron might not have sad that in so many words, but Robert knew.

“I thought you’d got him a really good lawyer,” Chas interrupted.

“I have,” Robert said. “But… he’s advising a guilty plea.” Both women spluttered.

“Why?!”

“Because Aaron did punch that git and we all know it,” Robert said. “My lawyer actually said he’s lucky it’s not GBH instead, and… Aaron wants to be in prison for the least amount of time possible.”

“He can’t,” Liv said and Robert hated the tears filling her eyes. He and Liv didn’t do hugs, but he thought today might be an exception, and pulled her close. Liv leaned into his chest and Robert ran a hand through her hair.

“Look, I need the two of you to keep calm in court,” Robert said, still holding Liv. “No screaming or shouting, Aaron’s barely holding it together as it is. If you start, he’ll fall apart  and that‘s the last thing he wants to do.”

“Fine,” Chas said through gritted teeth. “He better be back here in a few weeks though, otherwise…”

“I know,” Robert said. Liv pulled back and wiped her face. “No tears,” he told her and she nodded once.

“I should get dressed,” she said, escaping from the back room.

“Are you all right?” Chas asked him.

“No,” Robert said. “I am not all right, but I’ll fake it for him.” The noise on the stairs effectively stopped their conversation and both Robert and Chas watched as Aaron came in, dressed in a suit, looking very smart. Even under the terrible circumstances, seeing Aaron like this took Robert’s breath away. He looked so damn good in a suit and Aaron forced a smile, kissing Robert gently.

“Ready?”


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron was in the dock and he was determinedly not turning around to look at them in the gallery. He hadn’t turned once since he‘d arrived in court. Robert knew his own lips were slightly bruised from their parting kiss but otherwise Aaron had given no indication that this could go badly. Chas‘s fingernails were digging into her palm next to Robert, but he was pleased she seemed to have listened to him. She wasn’t causing a scene, even though Robert‘s heart fell through the floor as the hearing went on. “So what does that mean?” Liv asked in a whisper. 

“It means he’s not coming home tonight,” Chas said bitterly. She had privately been hoping for a suspended sentence (again), but apparently his record was working against him. All they saw was a thug when they looked at Aaron which felt so bitterly unfair. 

Robert couldn’t even engage his brain. He’d known it was coming, there was no way Aaron would have even contemplated taking off his engagement ring if he could see an outcome that he didn’t end up in prison.

“Six months?!” Liv hissed in a whisper as the judge droned on and on.

“It’ll only end up being three,” Chas said. “Don’t panic, he’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’re talking yourself into optimism,” Robert said, shaking his head. The reality hadn’t yet sunk in, but it would. Probably around the time he curled up in bed alone.

Aaron was being led from the court when he did turn and look at them for the first time. Robert forced a smile which he knew looked incredibly fake but he had to do it anyway. Aaron’s eyes were glistening slightly, but he was keeping himself together as he was led away.

“I’m going to throttle Finn.” Robert was unaware of speaking, but the words came out before he’d even thought about them.

“Come on,” Chas said as the court emptied out. She waited as Robert got to his feet, finding that his legs weren’t quite as stable as he’d like them to be.

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” Cain asked as they trailed into the pub. It obviously hadn’t gone well because Aaron wasn’t with them.

“Six months.” 

“What?!” Cain said. “For one punch? That’s ridiculous!”

“He’s got a record, hasn’t he?” Chas said, going behind the bar and pouring herself a large glass of red wine.

“Whisky,” Robert said briefly. Chas obligingly poured him a large one, pushing it across the bar. Robert took a brief drink, before turning to Liv. She hadn’t said anything since getting out of the court room, and if Robert had had much attention to spare for her, he’d be worried.

“I can’t be here,” Liv said suddenly, racing out of the pub.

“I’ve got her,” Robert said, finishing his whisky and following her.

It didn’t take long to find her, even though it was already getting dark. He knew where she’d be. She sat outside the Mill, leaning against the front door and crying.

“I am not in the mood to try and be subtle,” Robert said, hearing his knees crack as he sat next to her. Bloody hell, the ground was freezing. “Talk to me.”

“Don’t send me away,” Liv said quietly. “Just because Aaron’s not here, I… this is my home.”

“Liv, you’re not going anywhere,” Robert said firmly. He wrapped an arm around Liv’s shoulders and pulled her close. “I promised Aaron I’d take care of you, and I meant it. And even if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be kicking you out. You belong here. I hope, with me. And him in a couple of months.”

“This is going to be so hard,” Liv sniffed. “Without him here.”

“Yes,” Robert said simply. Pointless to lie to her after all. “But he will be back. I promise.”

“Why’re Finn and Kasim being like this?” she sobbed. “It isn’t fair.”

“Aaron did lash out,” Robert said. Liv drew back from him like she’d been burned. “I am not on their side, I’m on Aaron’s, always. And this is going to be tough without him, I don’t have the energy to fight with you too.”

“When’s visiting?” Liv asked.

“Wednesdays,” Robert said instantly. He’d already looked that up yesterday.

“M’kay,” she said. “I know you don’t like me…”

“Not true,” Robert said. “I mean, yeah, you were pretty annoying when I’d just got back with Aaron and wanted to spend time with him, but… you kind of grew on me.”

“Thanks,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s cold, I want to go home and drown my sorrows,” Robert said. “Come on.”

“This is home,” Liv said, nodding at the Mill.

“Yeah, they start renovations next week.”

“Aren’t we waiting for Aaron?” Liv asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “But the dry rot sort of needs fixing. I don’t think we need him around to make sure our home doesn’t fall down at any given point.” Liv nodded and got up.

“Thanks,” she said. “Don’t change your mind about me when I do something stupid.”

“Funny, that’s what I say to Aaron,” Robert said, forcing a smile. With a hand on her shoulder, he led them back to the pub.

* * *

 

Robert would never admit it, but being on his own in their bedroom that night was tough. He couldn’t stop from doing it, but he twisted and pressed his nose into the bed sheets on Aaron’s side, breathing his scent in. This was ridiculous, he was only going to be gone for a few weeks. In the amount of time he was planning on being married to him, that was nothing. But no matter how much he talked it up in his head, he still ached for his fiancé. Aaron’s ring still sitting on the bedside table was a stark reminder of the loss.

* * *

 

Aaron went into his cell, a bit anxious about who he’d be sharing with. On the bottom bunk was a very slight man who couldn’t be much older than eighteen and Aaron felt something inside him loosen. He was physically fitter than this man and knew he could look after himself if it came to it. The man looked up from his book that he’d been flicking through, studying Aaron critically.

“Knew it was too good to last,” the stranger said.

“What?” Aaron replied.

“Having a cell to myself. I’m Simon.” Aaron didn’t respond to that, not sure what to say. He didn’t exactly want to engage with inmates, even though this Simon was clearly waiting for an answer. “I prefer names rather than prisoner 37849.”

“Aaron,” he said, letting himself smile a little. 

“I don’t sleep on the top,” Simon said, making it clear he wasn’t moving an inch. Aaron felt relieved, and took his own bed. He hated the bottom bunk, it always felt to him like he was being penned in. When he lay down, he closed his eyes and tried to let the sounds of the prison go. Instead trying to focus on Robert’s voice instead, a much preferable thing to think of. He kept rubbing the bare patch of skin on his left hand, where Robert's ring should sit. It almost was a habit, something he did for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at work after my winter break tomorrow, so my writing speed might slow down a touch, though I will try to keep this updated as regularly as possible. Hope you're enjoying this so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing Liv's age in this to 16, as I want her to be able to visit Aaron on her own in future chapters. Hope no one minds the alteration.

 

Robert was not sleeping well in an empty bed and it had only been one night. Which meant he was already up and on his second cup of coffee when the shouting started from the kitchen of the pub. He recognised Vic’s voice, but could only hear mumbling from the other one. Was this Adam? Were they having a domestic that Robert really didn’t want to get in the way of? If they were having a marital argument… But he couldn’t leave Vic alone without at least checking she was okay. So he poked his head around the kitchen door. He saw just about the last person he wanted to see. Finn. Who, during normal opening hours of the pub was barred. He hadn’t even tried, because with Chas and Charity behind the bar, Cain and Adam being around most nights too, he wasn’t the most popular person in the village right now.

“I didn’t make him punch Kasim,” Finn said.

“No, but you were the one who pushed him over and over again to report it, to try and get Aaron arrested! You’re just like your vindictive mother, I thought you were better than that!”

“Kasim went ahead with it on his own,” Finn said. Though it wasn’t entirely true and everyone in the village knew it. Finn just didn’t like being the outcast for a change.

“Oh, come off it,” Vic said with a scowl. “If everyone who punched someone got sent to prison, there’d be no one left in this village!”

“I was protecting him,” Finn said, voice low.

“How did that work out for you?” Vic snapped. “Still didn’t get back with you, did he? Because you’re obsessive and you never see when to let things go! I thought you were my friend!”

“I am your friend,” Finn said. “Come on, Vic, I didn’t do anything to you.”

“My friend is in prison, my brother is meant to be getting married to him in a few weeks time! Rob’s devastated. You’ve made everyone miserable, just so you could get on Kasim’s good side, and guess what, even that didn’t work!”

“I think you should leave,” Robert said, coming into the kitchen and standing between Vic and Finn. “You’re not helping and you’re upsetting her.”

“Robert, I…”

“Get out,” Robert said darkly. “You are not welcome here, find someone else who’ll put up with you.”

“I have as much right to…” Finn tailed off at the look on Robert’s face.

“Vic, leave,” Robert said. She didn’t even argue.

“Robert, Aaron shouldn’t have…” Finn started.

“A few months ago, your brother broke Victoria’s rib when he was having a punching match with Adam. You notice how the police weren’t called then?” Robert started delicately, well aware that his tone was threatening, even if the words weren’t. Finn blanched but didn’t say anything.

“I’m meant to be getting married in three weeks time. And the man who’s going to be my husband is in prison because he hit someone you have an obsession over.”

“I’m not obsessed,” Finn said. “I’m in love.” Robert scoffed, he couldn’t help it.

“Difference is, Kasim doesn’t want anything to do with you. And thanks to you, neither does half the village. I won’t forget this and one day, you will be repaid for this. Trust me, I don’t make idle threats.” Finn had gone pale and Robert walked away from him. If he stayed in the room, he’d do something that would probably mean he’d be joining Aaron in prison.

* * *

 

“That’s private.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said. He hadn’t meant to be staring, but the picture Simon had on the wall had attracted his attention. The five girls in the photo had to be his sisters, they looked too similar to him to be anyone else. “You’ve got five sisters?” Aaron asked before realising he probably shouldn’t be asking.

“No, seven,” he said easily, lying down on his bed. “The youngest two aren’t in that.”

“Wow. I bet that’s… loud,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Simon said. “I only came to prison to get some peace.”

“I’ve got one sister, that’s loud enough.”

“How old is she?” Simon asked.

“Sixteen," Aaron said.

“Interested in boys yet?” Simon asked. Aaron shook his head. “Enjoy that while it lasts. My sisters love lives are why I’m in this mess in the first place.” Aaron didn’t ask, even though he could probably do with the distraction. This morning had been the first in quite some time that he hadn’t woken up next to Robert. And it had been the first in over a year that he hadn’t been able to pick up the phone and call him, even when they weren’t physically together. He pictured Robert’s sleepy smile, the way his eyes would flicker open, then focus on Aaron at the start of a new day. If it was a weekend, or a day that neither of them had to be anywhere, their hands would start searching for naked skin. Aaron never considered himself a particularly physically affectionate person, but he craved Robert’s touch, his talented large hands, effortlessly finding those spots on his body that made him sigh with pleasure.

“What’re you in here for then?” The words drew Aaron from his quiet reverie of thought.

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “Probably the least of my sins.”

* * *

 

“Hi.”

Robert, Liv and Chas turned to see Rebecca poking her head around the doorway of the backroom, looking nervous. “What’re you doing here?” Robert asked.

“I um… heard,” Rebecca said. “About Aaron, I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, right,” Liv scoffed, picking up her schoolbag.

“What, no argument?” Robert threw back at her.

“Rather be somewhere that doesn’t feel like a wake,” Liv said, she pushed past Rebecca, making sure to shove her on the way out.

“I can leave,” Rebecca said. “I wondered if you wanted a distraction, or to talk business? We’ve got the Johnson deal to…”

“Yeah,” Robert said briefly. “A distraction would be good. Anything to make it until visiting.”

“Which is…?” Rebecca asked.

“Wednesday.”

“Yeah, listen, about that…” They both turned to Chas who cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Remember “don’t shoot the messenger” okay?” Chas started. “Aaron doesn’t want to see you in prison.”

There was an incredibly heavy pause. “No, I can’t have heard you correctly,” Robert said lowly.

“Aaron said it would only make it harder, to see you and not be able to come home,” Chas said. “Don’t make it into something it isn’t, of course he’ll miss you.”

“You’re telling me, that I have to make it three months without so much as seeing him?” Robert said. “You are out of your mind! So’s he! What the hell is wrong with him?!”

“Robert, calm down,” Rebecca said to absolutely no effect.

“Change his mind,” Robert said to Chas firmly. “When you visit him, you change his mind, I need to see him.”

“When have you known Aaron to change his mind about anything?” Chas asked. “He’s so bloody stubborn, once his mind’s made up, that’s it.”

“Chas, please,” Robert said. “I won’t make it until his release date, I need to see him, to make sure he’s okay. Being cut off from him will drive me round the twist.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said, in a tone that said she privately doubted it would do any good.

Robert turned to Rebecca.

“Want a drink?”

“It’s not even nine,” she said. “And we really have to be on it for the meeting with…”

“Fine,” Robert said bitterly, grabbing his jacket to leave the room. “And if he calls, tell Aaron he’s an idiot.”

“Will do,” Chas said easily, because Robert was right. He was being an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron forced a smile as Liv and Chas came into the visiting room in the prison. He needed to keep it together for them, though this time inside was proving much less stressful than last time.

“Hiya love,” Chas said, pulling him in for a hug.

“Are you all right?” Aaron asked Liv as they all sat down.

“You’re an idiot,” Liv said bitterly.

“Okay,” Aaron said slowly. “Why?”

“Why wouldn’t you let Robert come to see you?” Liv said. “He looks like a kicked puppy.”

“Liv, don’t lecture him,” Chas said. They only had a limited amount of time with Aaron after all.

“How is he?” Aaron asked.

“Like you care,” Liv scowled.

“Um, aren’t you on my side?” Aaron said frowning at her. “You’re my sister, not his. And it‘s not like I chose to be here.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who’s got to live with him looking like a lost boy all the time,” Liv said.

“How is he?” Aaron repeated, honestly wanting to know.

“He’s really pissed off you don’t want to see him,” Chas said honestly. “Liv’s not wrong.”

“I just think it’ll make it harder,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to see him. You did tell him that, didn’t you?”

“Yes, of course I did,” Chas said. “Though I do think it might have been better coming from you.”

“I didn’t want the argument!” Aaron said. “He’d have only been…” Aaron sighed very heavily. “Look, let’s just agree not to talk about him for five minutes.”

“Fine,” Liv said, folding her arms in perfect illustration of a moody teenager.

“How are you?” Aaron asked his mum instead. Chas smiled at him and started waffling about the village goings on, with Aaron only paying the barest amount of attention.

* * *

 

“How was he?” Robert asked before Chas had got herself completely through the door of the pub.

“Fine,” Chas said.

“Now tell me the truth.” Chas nodded to the back room, not wanting to give the front of the pub anything more to gossip about. Robert took the point and moved through to the back.

“He actually looked okay,” Chas said. “Better than last time, anyway.” For the first time, Chas allowed herself to admit that last time Aaron was in prison, it had been for Robert’s attempted murder. Maybe it had been _that,_ that had effected him more than actually being locked up. Being accused of the man you loved’s attempted murder could not have been easy. And Chas wasn’t delusional, she knew Aaron had still been in love with him back then. Every time Chas went to see him, Aaron had looked completely and utterly broken, on the verge of giving up completely, but he hadn’t looked like that today. He’d looked in control of himself whenever Robert wasn’t mentioned. When his name did come up, he looked pale and uncomfortable, and Chas knew he was missing Robert, whether he admitted it aloud or not.

“Give me more than that,” Robert said, interrupting her thoughts. “He hated being in prison last time, I need to know he’s okay. That he’s not thinking of doing anything seriously stupid.”

“No, of course not,” Chas said briskly. “He seemed good. And if you’d seen what Aaron was like while you were hanging out in a coma, you’d agree that he’s a lot better right now.”

“Okay,” Robert said after a moment. “Get him to change his mind about me visiting?”

“Er… not yet,” Chas said.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Robert said under his breath.

“He won’t stick to it for his entire sentence,” Chas said. “Liv told him he’s being an idiot. He’s just choosing not to listen.” Robert sighed heavily. He wanted to argue, but unfortunately, Aaron wasn't here to fight with.

* * *

 

Rebecca was beginning to wonder how far the arms of friendship would extend to Robert. He’d been moaning about missing Aaron all week, being generally miserable and pouting about it too. And not in a fun flirty way either, more in a pathetic and sad kind of a way. They were up at Home Farm, after Rebecca made sure that none of the rest of her family would be coming back tonight.

“I miss him…” Robert whined, the booze making him much more talkative than normal. Rebecca now knew that downing that much alcohol had been a mistake.

“He’ll be home before you know it,” Rebecca said.

“He’ll have gone off me by then,” Robert said. “I need to be around him to keep charming him.”

Rebecca looked at him with a frown. “You’ve got a low opinion of yourself, haven’t you? What happened to that smug irritating flirtatious philanderer?”

“He fell in love,” Robert started. “And you plied him with alcohol.”

“Fair point,” she said. Then she ignored Robert in favour of texting on her phone. Robert made a fortunate grab for it and started reading.

“That’s mine!” Rebecca said. “I need a distraction while you’re going on and on about Aaron, because we’re in danger of you sharing far too much information about your relationship.” Robert handed the phone back but the messages he’d read were sobering him up quickly.

“I’m here, moaning about my fiancé being in prison, the fact that he’s not yet my husband and our wedding day's ruined... while you’re sat there sexting Ross Barton?”

“Leave me to get my kicks however I choose,” Rebecca said, typing away on her phone.

“You need to stay away from him.”

“Yeah right,” Rebecca said sarcastically.

“I’m serious,” Robert said, his urgency cutting through the alcohol buzz. “He’s violent.”

“Look,” Rebecca said exasperated. “Just because I’m not interested in sleeping with you doesn’t mean I can’t have someone else.”

“Bex, I’m not messing with you, Ross is violent.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes and carried on typing on her phone. Robert knew words weren’t going to do it, not when she’d got her sights set on the man she wanted, so instead he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Woah, what’re you doing?” Rebecca said quickly. “No offence, but I don’t want someone who’d be imagining me as Aaron Dingle the entire time.”

“Ross did this,” Robert said, letting his fingers trail down the six inch surgical scar on the centre of his chest. “He shot me, then I was in a coma for weeks. Vic and Diane didn’t know if I’d make it.”

Rebecca looked at the scar in silence for a moment, seeing that Robert was serious. “W… if that’s true, why isn’t he in prison? That‘s attempted murder.”

“Because that’s not how we work in this village,” Robert said, shaking his head. “Something Finn Barton hasn’t learned apparently.” He knew why Ross was still around, because it was a thread he didn’t want to pull at. No one came out of that mess looking good, least of all him.

“Bex, I’m not telling you to avoid him, I’m telling you… be careful. You don’t know what he’s capable of when he’s really angry.”

Rebecca’s phone buzzed with another message and she rolled her eyes. “Well you’ve just ruined the mood completely.”

“I need to spread the misery around, don’t I?” Robert said tiredly.

Rebecca couldn't help herself, she was curious and Robert seemed to be in a talkative mood. “What is it about Aaron that’s so special? I mean, I’m sure thieving Home Farm and violent tendencies have their appeal, but…”

“He sees me,” Robert said, aware that if he wasn’t drunk he wouldn’t be sharing this part of himself. “He’s the one person in the world I’ve never been able to hide from, even when I wanted to. He loves me, not the front I show to the world. No one’s so much as liked me before. My dad wanted me to be someone else, everyone always wants something else from me. He wants me. That’s it. And he’s honest. And underneath that hard shell he shows everyone, he’s kind and I love him so much.” Rebecca looked at him, counting in her head. It took seventeen seconds for Robert to slip into sleep, snoring on the sofa. Rebecca rolled her eyes and couldn't help thinking that Robert seemed to be the very definition of lovesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be making jumps ahead in time in the following chapters. After all, we just want a Robron reunion right?


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron lay awake, staring at the ceiling. It was early in the morning, the prison not yet having woken up properly but Aaron felt restless. He needed to sleep in his own bed, because right now he was struggling to drift off for more than a couple of hours at a time. Aaron listened to the guards moving around, not as silently as they could do, hearing the whistling from one guard cut through his foggy overtired brain. That particular (incredibly annoying) guard only worked weekends. Which meant today was probably…

“Is it Saturday?” Aaron asked aloud. The days blurred together inside, it was difficult to keep track of anything much at all, one day was very similar to the next.

“Yeah, why?” Simon asked, sounding way too alert. He hadn’t been sleeping either.

“It’s supposed to be my wedding day today,” Aaron said sadly.

“Who’s the lucky girl then?” Simon said, brightening up at the prospect of gossip.

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron said after just a beat of hesitation. “Probably won’t be around waiting for me when I get out.” He’d already made the decision that he wasn’t going to announce being gay in prison if he could help it. He wasn’t ashamed, but he didn’t want people to point fingers at him, or to single himself out for any reason. In prison, being singled out was never a good thing. So he’d play along with Simon’s assumption for now.

“Wow, you’ve got low self esteem. How long‘s your sentence?”

“Six months. Hopefully out in three.”

“That’s nothing, of course she’ll be waiting for you.”

“Mm,” Aaron said non-committally. He didn’t want to discuss Robert, though he felt incredibly hollow when he thought about what he should be doing today. How much more bad stuff could life throw at him?

* * *

 

Aaron hated the queue for the phones. It would be over an hour stood here waiting for what would probably turn into a five minute conversation. Technically they were allowed fifteen minute calls, but everyone else waiting had limited patience. And on Saturdays it was even worse, so ambitiously Aaron could expect a ten minute call at the very most. But he’d wait, he had to even though patience wasn’t his strong suit. He had to talk to Robert today.

When it was finally his turn, Aaron had talked himself into thinking Robert would probably slam the phone down on him anyway, so it didn’t matter what he said. It rang three times before Robert picked up.

“I’m not getting up from bed for anything today, so sod off,” Robert moaned into the phone. Aaron grinned as he’d clearly caught him having a Saturday morning lay in. Not that he blamed Robert, the longer he spent in prison the more he appreciated their bed, and more importantly sharing it with Robert.

“It’s me,” Aaron said. There was a slight pause. “By the way, I have ten minutes if that, so you could probably skip the argument for when we have the time to get into a shouting match.”

“Shall we just leave it at you’re an idiot, then?” Robert suggested. Aaron smiled, he couldn’t help it. To hear the tone of his voice after very nearly a month without it filled Aaron with warmth.

“How are you?” Aaron asked.

“Pissed off,” Robert said. “Why won’t you let me visit?”

“I said not an argument. Especially not today.”

“Fine,” Robert said with a sigh. “I’m fine, Liv’s good. We’re all managing. Coping. And I miss you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron replied, uncomfortable saying more when he knew other inmates were listening in. “You remember…”

“Of course I know what today is,” Robert interrupted. “Not likely to forget, why do you think I’m moping at home?”

“I’m sorry I screwed it up,” Aaron said, meaning it.

“We’ve got time,” Robert said, his voice heavy with meaning. “I promise you.”

“How’s the Mill going?” Aaron said, wanting to change the subject slightly.

“Well, it IS going,” Robert said. “It’s all the structural part at the moment, though it does look like we’ll have four walls which are stable and a roof by the time you come home, so that’s good.”

“Hot water?”

“Now you're pushing it,” Robert said darkly, making Aaron smile. He’d already smiled more in this conversation than he had in days. How was Robert so good at distracting him, making him forget his problems? Even just for a moment or two. “I let Liv pick the colour for her bedroom.”

“Oh, God,” Aaron said. “Now, why did you do that?”

“You haven’t heard what she picked yet,” Robert said.

“Well I doubt it’s anything normal,” Aaron said.

“Green,” Robert said. “But this bright kind of turquoisey green that‘s God awful.”

“I don’t think turquoisey is a word,” Aaron said, though he was amused all the same. They lapsed into a silence, one which Aaron didn’t want to break.

“Can I come and see you next week?” Robert asked.

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron said, making Robert sigh heavily.

“I miss you,” Robert said. “So much, I just need to see you. To be sure you’re okay, I’m going out of my mind here.”

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron repeated, this time his voice softer, more considerate.

“Okay,” Robert said, sensing not to push.

“Do I sound okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said gently. “You do.”

“I should go,” Aaron said. “Can’t hog the phone too much here, they start to go mad.”

“I love you,” Robert said.

“You too.” Aaron put the phone down and quickly got out of the way of the next man behind him who wanted the phone. The glow he felt from talking to Robert for just those few minutes lasted for most of the day.

* * *

 

“I’m taking you out for lunch.”

“Vic, I’m in bed, I really don’t fancy going out.”

“Tough,” Victoria said on the phone. “You better be dressed when I come over in ten minutes time, because I’m dragging you out whether you like it or not.”

“Fine,” Robert said. “I’m not miserable or moping. Aaron called earlier.”

 _“Good,”_ Vic said fervently. “Maybe now you can force a smile.”

“Fine, I’ll get dressed,” Robert said. “But it better be your treat.”

“In that case, we’ll go to Bob’s,” Vic said. “All I can afford.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate lunch, but are you going to tell me why you dragged me out of bed?” Robert asked.

“I thought you might be a bit… depressed. About today, I mean… I know that this wasn’t what you planned.”

“What, my fiancé being in prison, who say’s that’s not the dream?” Robert rolled his eyes. “He sounded good today. It was so… great to hear from him.”

“Why has he stopped you from visiting him?” Vic asked curiously.

“Because he’s a stubborn idiot,” Robert countered angrily, then he calmed down. “He said it’d make it harder, though I’m not sure I agree with him.”

“There you go,” Bob said, putting a slice of chocolate cake in front of Victoria who instantly picked up her fork.

“Er, Vic, should I even ask why that’s your third slice?” Robert asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I’m hungry,” Vic said, her eyes wide and innocent in a way which had stopped fooling Robert a very long time ago. Robert pulled the plate away from her, waiting.

“Rob…”

“Come on,” he said. “Least you can do is actually tell me.”

“I just want chocolate,” Vic said, again doing her way too innocent doe eyes.

“Vic…” Robert said, a warning in his voice. Victoria looked down at the table, her lips twitching into a slight smile that she couldn’t help.

“Don’t make it a big deal. It’s really early, okay and we’re not saying anything.”

“Vic, you’re pregnant?”

“Keep it down,” Vic said. “I just wanted chocolate. I’m hungry all the time now.”

“Good,” Robert said with a grin. “How thrilled is Adam?”

“Through the roof,” Vic said rolling her eyes. “He can’t stop grinning, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed up at the yard.”

“I’ve probably been too self involved lately,” Robert said honestly. “This is good. Really good.” He squeezed her hand and she grinned for a moment before returning her attention to her chocolate cake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd mention in case anyone has trigger, brief mentions of physical abuse within a relationship in this chapter, secondary characters.

Liv had got home from school on Friday night when it all kicked off. She was searching through her bag for her phone charger which she couldn’t find when Robert saw it, freezing as he stared at her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Liv asked with a scowl, turning to look at him. “You’re twice my age, you’re engaged to my brother and you’re staring at my arse?!”

“Tell me that’s fake,” Robert said, pointing at her lower back, though he was fairly sure it wasn’t.

“What?” Liv asked. Then her face fell as she realised what Robert meant. She started tugging at her shirt, trying to hide it “Um… it’s… henna,” she said. It wasn’t convincing in the slightest.

“Liv, how could you do that?!” Robert said, torn between exasperation and anger. “Aaron’s gone and you go and get an underage tattoo, he’ll kill me!” Robert rubbed his hand over his face furiously as another thought occurred to him. “Where did you get it?” he asked. “You know, if the tattoo shop, parlour, whatever they call it… if they don’t check ID, what makes you think they’re using sterile needles?! Come on, Liv, what were you thinking!”

“Calm down!” Liv said. “It’s just a tattoo! That’s it, no need to throw your toys out of the pram!”

“Liv!” Robert shouted. She just statred at him. “Turn around.” She did, fiddling with her T shirt. “God, and it’s bloody huge too. What actually is it?”

“A mandala,” Liv said offhand, plugging her phone charger in now that she’d found it.

“And what the hell is that in English?” Robert said, screwing his face up in complete distaste.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Liv said. “It’s fine, I got it weeks ago it’s healed up fine so stop panicking. And no matter how much you shout at me, it won’t make it go away.” That was undoubtedly true, but it didn’t make Robert feel any better. “Are you more annoyed that I went and got a tattoo, or that I did it when Aaron was in prison?”

“Both!” Robert said. “Couldn’t you wait two years? Do what you like when you’re eighteen. Oh, God, I’m going to have to tell him, he’ll be so upset. And disappointed in me that I haven’t looked after you properly!”

“Just to put things into perspective,” Liv started. “You know Tom in my class at school? He’s just been put in hospital, from what they think is a cocaine overdose. It’s just a tattoo, get over it.”

Robert considered that from a moment. “Never show it to Aaron?”

“What, and get a lecture from both of you? No thanks,” Liv said, smiling a little, hoping Robert‘s shouting was over.

“Did it hurt?”

“It’s a needle in my skin over and over again, yeah it hurt,” Liv said, like he was completely stupid.

“Why?” he asked, calmer this time. “Why did you do it?”

“Because… it was something I wanted to do,” she said. “And I like it,” she added in a small voice. “Have you ever done something just because it’s what you wanted?” Robert didn’t answer that.

* * *

 

Aaron woke up with a start breathing heavily, heart racing. He’d dreamed of Robert, vividly. It had been an incredibly long time since he’d had a dream like that, months maybe. Aaron usually didn’t remember his dreams, and when he did, they tended to be nightmares. Gordon related mostly. “Oh God,” Aaron breathed to himself, trying to get the images of Robert out of his head.

“Enjoying yourself?

“What?” Aaron said, feigning ignorance.

“Mm, always have wet dreams about men named Robert, do you?”

Aaron froze. He couldn’t know. God, was he talking in his sleep again? He’d only done that once to his knowledge, right after Gordon was sentenced. No, he couldn’t be. But how else would Simon know?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fine then,” Simon said, clearly amused. Aaron realised he couldn’t keep pretending.

“If you’ve got a problem sharing a cell with me, ask to be moved,” Aaron said darkly.

“I didn’t say that,” Simon said. “Why’re you so defensive? Think I care who you sleep with?”

“Experience,” Aaron said. “Not usually a good thing to advertise around here.”

“You’ve been in prison before?” Simon said. Oh. Yeah, Aaron hadn’t mentioned that.

“A while back. For skipping bail. Then on remand for attempted murder. Which I didn't do, by the way.”

“Wow,” Simon said from his bunk bed. “I had no idea you were so interesting. Who’re you supposed to have killed? Or tried to anyway.”

“Er… actually... the man I’m marrying,” Aaron said quietly, smiling to himself. Oh, how far they’d come.

Simon paused. “How the hell did that happen?”

“God knows,” Aaron said. “First you tell me why you’re here, I think you know more than enough about me.”

“Breaking and entering,” Simon said. “Combined with ABH. I… took offence to the man my sister was seeing.”

“Which sister?” Aaron asked.

“Haley,” Simon said. Aaron remembered that she was the sixteen year old. It had stuck in his mind because she was the same age as Liv. “She was happy with this guy. Even though the age gap wasn’t great, he was twenty one. And then she started to not be so happy. I walked in on her in the bathroom, covering up the bruises on her arms. He was careful, never got her face. I saw red, went to his, broke into his house and started hitting him.” 

Aaron scoffed. He hadn’t meant to, but Simon was a very slight man. Liv could probably take him on if she was angry enough. “Yeah, it went over _really_ well,” Simon said sarcastically, reading his mind. “Barely even dented him, but I just… needed to do something. 

“What happened to Haley and the guy?”

“She didn’t report him,” Simon said. “Refused to make a statement and she’s still seeing him.”

“Why?!” Aaron asked.

“Because "he doesn’t mean it, because he’s sorry, he’ll change for her,"” Simon parroted back. Aaron didn’t need to see him to see the roll of his eyes. “People don’t change.”

“They can,” Aaron said quietly, more thinking of himself and Robert. Robert had changed to a better man. Robert wasn’t the kind of man who’d sneak off and cheat at the first opportunity, not any longer. He had changed. Hadn’t he?

“No,” Simon said. “They don’t. They lie, make you think they‘re going to change, but in the end no one can change who they really are. It‘s just life.” Both men fell into silence, Aaron feeling much less sure of Robert. Which was ridiculous. Simon hadn’t even been talking about them, he didn’t know Robert. Stop being paranoid, Aaron, he told himself. But what if…

* * *

“Hi!” Liv said, smiling at her brother widely as she sat down opposite him. “It’s good to see you.”

“Are you here on your own?” Aaron asked, surprised.

“Sort of,” she said with a shrug, making Aaron narrow his eyes. “Rob gave me a lift, he's in the car park.”

“He’s here?” Aaron asked quietly. He might not be seeing him, but knowing Robert was so close…

“You could see him if you weren’t so bloody stubborn,” Liv reminded him. “Please, just see him once. For me,” Liv said.

“What d’you mean, for you?”

“If I have to see his miserable face moaning and pouting for one more day, there’s a good chance I’ll kill him,” Liv said. Aaron laughed. “No, I mean it. He’s driving me mad! Every time we mention The Mill, he gets this sad distant look on his face. I’d make fun of him if it wasn’t so pathetic.”

“Liv…”

“Please,” she said. “I’d happily give up my visits.”

“If you weren’t here, you’d be at school,” Aaron reminded her after a moment.

“Prison or school?” Liv said. “Not much in it really.” Aaron laughed again. His little sister always could make him laugh.

“Wouldn’t you miss me?” Aaron said.

“God, the pair of you!” Liv shouted. “You’re not going to be in here forever, and you’re both acting like you will be! What, you must have done half your sentence already.” Aaron had been here for six weeks now. Assuming they didn’t make an example of him and make him serve the entire six months of his sentence, and that he didn’t get involved in anything inside that destroyed his “good behaviour” record, he had done half now. And he ached for Robert, even without Liv’s interference.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “I’ll add him to my visitors list.”

“You will?” Liv said in surprise. “I didn’t think I was that convincing.”

“I was thinking of doing it anyway,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Do me a favour and don’t tell him. I’ll call him over the weekend.”

Liv grinned at him. “Don’t change your mind.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said. “Tell me about school.” Liv scowled. “Or Gabby. Tell me about anything.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the angst!

Aaron tried a different tactic on Saturday. He wanted to call Robert, and he wanted a full fifteen minute conversation without being harassed by other inmates to get on with it. So, as much as his stomach wasn’t going to be thanking him for it, he skipped breakfast to make an early call. Much less of a queue at this time, and he only had to wait about five minutes for one of the phones to be free.

He called Robert’s mobile, feeling happy and looking forward to seeing him next week. “Hello, Robert’s phone.” Aaron paused, completely shocked by the voice. It was Rebecca. God if only it could have been Liv, or Chas. Or actually anyone else. “Hello?”

“Is Robert there?” Aaron said briefly.

“He’s in the shower,” Rebecca said, confirming Aaron’s worst fears. “Is this… is this Aaron?”

“Oh, you remember I exist then?” Aaron said bitterly. He didn’t want to hear anything else and he slammed the phone down in anger. One good thing about these prison phones is that he had the ability to physically slam it down, and that felt briefly good. Until he remembered “he’s in the shower.” Aaron should have known it was too good to bloody last. Robert notoriously had a short attention span, why would it be any better now? Especially with Aaron out of sight.

* * *

 

Robert came downstairs, now clean, dressed and at least slightly sober. He should not be drinking that much to cope with Aaron’s stint in prison. He had to stop because the headaches were winding him up. Plus Chas hadn’t exactly been thrilled that Rebecca had ended up comatose on the sofa in the back of the Woolpack.

“Oh, I thought you’d have gone home by now,” Robert said easily. “Thanks for being a shoulder to cry on.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Rebecca said off hand. “I’ve made a really big mistake.”

“What’ve you done?” Robert said casually.

“I answered your phone,” Rebecca said.

“Why?” Robert asked, holding his hand out for it, as Rebecca passed it over.

“I’m hung over, I wasn’t thinking. It was Aaron.”

“What?” Robert said, his heart dropping through the floor. “It was… well why did you do that?!”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Oh, God, you know what he’ll be thinking now!” Robert shouted. “He won’t even let me see him so I could explain! Bloody hell Bex!”

“I’m sorry!” she said. “I didn’t know it was him, I just heard a ringing and picked it up. He’ll call back.” Robert scoffed. She obviously didn’t know Aaron very well at all. Robert couldn’t believe this was happening. It had taken an awfully long time for Aaron to reach out to him, to recognise that he actually needed contact with Robert from inside. And Rebecca had ruined it. Bloody hell.

* * *

 

“Why’re you so miserable?” Liv asked over breakfast during the week. “I thought you’d be bouncing off the walls right now.”

“Okay,” Robert said slowly, not following. “Why?”

“It’s Aaron’s visiting today,” Liv said. “I thought you’d want to see him.

Robert froze. “No, you’re going to have to explain yourself more than that.”

“Last time I saw him, he said he’d add you to his visitors list,” Liv said obviously. “Why is this news to you? Aaron said he’d tell you next time he called you.”

“I didn’t exactly speak to him,” Robert admitted. “Rebecca answered my phone when he called.”

“Oh,” Liv said delicately. “So… you have some explaining to do.”

“Something like that,” Robert said darkly. “He really added me to the list?”

“He said he would,” Liv said. “Can’t hurt to check. And get that miserable look off your face, he loves you. Even when you’re both being idiots.” Robert took her advice, moving to call the prison and arrange his visitation.

* * *

 

Aaron had been stewing over Rebecca for days, ever since he’d called. He didn’t know how he’d react to seeing Robert. And that was even if he actually showed up. He hadn’t got around to actually telling Robert he could now visit, so if Liv had kept her mouth shut, Robert wouldn’t know anything different. But maybe Chas would show up instead, and put his mind at rest. It couldn’t be any worse than the things he was thinking about.

Aaron sighed as he saw Robert walk in, scanning the room. He looked incredibly good, better than Aaron’s memory of him. That fitting leather jacket too, God he looked delicious. His eyes settled on Aaron and Robert’s face lit up, making him look even better, happier. He moved close, clearly intending to hug him, but Aaron shook his head. He wanted desperately to feel Robert’s arms tight around him, but not in front of a room full of strangers.

“It is so good to see you,” Robert said, sitting down opposite him, his eyes never leaving Aaron's face once.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed fervently. “It is. I miss you.”

Robert smiled at him. “How’re you doing in here?”

“I’m okay,” Aaron said. “Not as bad as last time."

“Good,” Robert said.

Aaron felt like he couldn’t keep avoiding the subject, so he brought it up first. “Rebecca answered your phone. At about seven in the morning.”

“She slept on the sofa,” Robert said. “At the Woolpack, we were both a bit… worse for the wear with alcohol. That’s it, I swear.”

“Is it?” Aaron asked darkly, in a tone which said he doubted it.

“I’m not sleeping with her, I don’t want her.”

“Okay.” Aaron sounded anything but convinced.

“I can’t keep doing this,” Robert said quietly, not with any anger, which made Aaron feel even worse. “I’m not interested in her, and I’m tired of telling you that. I can’t bear that you don’t trust me.”

“I do,” Aaron said. “It’s just hard, being locked up in here, not knowing what you’re doing or thinking or…”

“That was your choice,” Robert said, still annoyingly calm. “To not see me, I mean. I’d have been here every week if you’d only let me.”

“I know,” Aaron said sadly.

“And you being in prison isn’t the problem,” Robert continued. “You were wound up about her before. Probably why you punched Kasim in the first place.”

“I can’t help it,” Aaron said. “It’s like I can’t stop thinking about it. You and her, don’t deny you’re all matey with her. And, by the way, it really doesn’t help to have your ex answer your phone with a “he’s in the shower.” What am I supposed to think?”

“Right,” Robert said, admitting that, yes, probably not the best thing he could have done. “I don’t kick off when you spend the night on Adam’s sofa.”

“That’s completely different,” Aaron said frowning. “I’m only ever there because I’m way too pissed to find my way home. It‘s not like I fancy him.”

“Then why is it different when she spent the night on our sofa?” Robert asked. “I don’t have an Adam, a friend like that. Not the way you do. And trust me, she’s being friendly to me, nothing more. And even if I did want her, which I don’t, I’m not going near Ross Barton’s leftovers.”

“It’s not what you do,” Aaron said before biting his lip, thinking about it. “It’s in my head. Because I see you and I don’t get why anyone wouldn’t want you. And I know you could do so much better than me, I’m a total mess.”

“Aaron…”

“No, I am,” Aaron said. “It doesn’t help that you’re bi. I’m not blaming you!” he added quickly, seeing Robert’s face fall. “It’s that… I see everyone and think… well how could I measure up to that, right?”

“You don’t,” Robert said without thinking. “There is no measuring up, because you’re so far beyond that.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron scoffed, rolling his eyes. Robert wanted desperately to hold him but knew he couldn’t right now. There was no way Aaron would want the attention.

“Aaron, I’d like to reign in your temper at times, because you wouldn’t be here, but I don’t want to change you. I’m actually rather happy with you. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be with you.”

“I know you weren’t happy with Chrissie, but you stayed anyway. I guess… I know you’re capable of stringing someone along.”

Robert stared at him for a second, bewildered and almost amused. “I think I’d get away with that for about thirty seconds with you. Come on, I plan a birthday surprise and you knew I was lying about something instantly!” Aaron smiled. “Aaron, you know me better than anyone has ever known me. I wish you could trust me.” Aaron shrugged, feeling defensive. Robert lowered his voice. “You’re locked in a building with a couple of hundred other men. One or two are bound to catch your attention and I’m not accusing you of cheating!”

Aaron thought about that. It had never occurred to him to look at it from the other perspective. It had not entered his mind once to even look at another man in here. Because Robert was the man he wanted, no one else would, _could_ ever replace the need and want he created. “You’re right,” Aaron said. “I’m sorry. It’s the end of the subject.”

“Really?” Robert asked, eyes scanning Aaron’s face as if looking for a lie.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I’m sorry. I’m jealous because I can’t bear losing you. But I need to stop accusing you, I know that. It‘s not fair to you.”

“No, it isn’t,” Robert said. “I’d have waited years for you in this place if I had to.”

“Don’t,” Aaron said.

“I’d like to believe you’d have done the same thing,” Robert said.

“I waited for you to dump your wife and stop being a total arrogant arse, does that not count for something?” Robert smiled slightly, dropping the subject.

“I’ve got these for you,” Robert said, reaching inside his jacket pocket and finding a small stack of photos. “Of the house. They‘ve said you can have them.” Aaron smiled, taking them. He’d look through them later, right now he had Robert in front of him and he wanted to appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end of this now. Thank you for all the support on this, and sorry for the delay on this chapter. More soon!

“Thanks for picking me up,” Aaron said quickly from the back seat as he got changed into some thankfully clean clothes that Adam had brought him.

“Not that I mind,” Adam said. “But why exactly am I doing this? I thought Robert would be unstoppable.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Apart from the fact I told him I was being released tomorrow.”

“Right,” Adam said. “Er, why?”

“Because I want to surprise him,” Aaron said. “He’s been great over the last few months and…” Aaron sighed, zipping up his new hoodie before getting into the front seat and nodding at Adam to drive. “How are you? It’s so good to see you.”

“You heard about Vic?”

“No,” Aaron said after a beat of silence. “What about her?”

“Robert hasn’t told you?” Adam said, Aaron just looked at him blankly. “Vic’s pregnant.”

“Really? Oh, Adam that’s great for you two!” Aaron said sincerely. “How’s Vic?”

“Happy,” Adam said. “Really happy, we were starting to wonder if something was wrong. And we were keeping it quiet until after the three month scan just in case, but it’s all good.” Adam’s grin was infectious and Aaron had to smile back.

“So Robert knows?”

“Got suspicious when Vic was craving chocolate,” Adam said with a shrug. “I thought he would have told you, even though Vic told him to keep it quiet.”

“No, he didn’t,” Aaron said, not minding as much as he expected to. After all, it wasn't Robert’s secret to tell. “Adam, mate, I’m thrilled for you both.”

“Cheers,” Adam said, grinning. “Oh, your new house keys are in the glove box, Liv gave them to me. And she told me to tell you she’s staying at the pub tonight.”

“Really, that’s all she said?”

“Do you want me to add the scowl that went with it?” Adam asked easily. Aaron smiled, but shook his head, grabbing his keys. They were the brand new ones for the Mill. Robert had told him he’d had three sets made once the builders had left, and that he’d been sleeping there more often than not. That he found the bed at the Woolpack empty without Aaron in it, and it didn’t make it easy to sleep. Which had been flattering at the time.

They were almost silent as they got back to the village. Or Aaron was, Adam was going on about Vic and the baby, giddy with happiness. Aaron was tired, but Adam’s voice was calming to him. A friendly face was good to see.

“I’ll see you at the pub later,” Aaron said, reaching for the car door when they parked.

“Oh, I thought you’d be _busy_ tonight,” Adam said, trying not to laugh.

“I’ve been dreaming of three things while locked up in prison,” Aaron said.

“Right, you don’t have to be too graphic mate…” Adam started.

“One of them’s a pint with you. I’ve been gasping for weeks.”

“See you later, then,” Adam said. “Have fun!” he teased. Aaron rolled his eyes, but walked up the path to his new house, looking at it. Well, it was standing without any scaffolding on it. Robert’s car parked outside, and the door had had a fresh lick of paint too. It didn’t feel like home, not yet, but then Aaron hadn’t been inside it since they bought it. Aaron tried the door and found it open, going inside. There were a lot of dust sheets everywhere, but it had four walls, a floor and a roof, so it was in a better state than it had been when he’d left it. He poked his head into the living room, it being completely bare except for a coffee table with three abandoned coffee mugs on it. 

In the kitchen, there was a kettle and a toaster on the kitchen cabinets, both plugged in and obviously used with a pot of coffee next to them. The kitchen looked in a better state than the living room, the cupboards just needed filling. Robert had asked him his opinion about what type of cabinets they should get, and Aaron had (honestly) told him that he didn’t care. Robert had said that he couldn’t moan about whatever he got, and seeing it now, Aaron liked the pale grey cupboard fronts. It looked homely, and the kitchen was obviously nearly done. 

They had a wooden staircase which Aaron went up slowly, hoping it didn’t creak too much. Robert had to be here, he wouldn’t have left the door unlocked otherwise. He went into the largest bedroom, which is clearly where Robert had been sleeping. The bed was unmade, Robert’s leather jacket thrown on it haphazardly. There was a phone charger plugged into the wall and a lamp on the floor, the lack of bedside tables obvious.

Aaron sighed and went into what he assumed was going to be Liv’s bedroom. He saw Robert, painting the most disgusting shade of green onto the walls. Aaron bit his bottom lip to watch him for a few moments without Robert knowing. He had headphones on, and an old ratty shirt that Aaron couldn’t believe he owned, let alone wore. Even if it was for painting. He looked good, more than good and after so long suffering from physical deprivation, he wanted to sink into him and forget his own name. 

“Robert.” Clearly not loud enough to hear him over the music. Aaron walked towards him and put a hand in the centre of his back. He’d barely felt any of the warmth from Robert’s skin when he turned around in surprise, pulling his earphones off. Surprise which turned to shock very quickly as he took in Aaron, standing in front of him.

“What’re you…?” Robert started with a frown.

“I lied,” Aaron said with a grin. “Got out today instead. Wanted to surprise you.” Robert took that in for a few moments, then smiled a beautiful perfect gorgeous smile that had Aaron’s heart skipping a beat. Or several.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of sex in this chapter, but it's more about reconnecting than smut, so I've not raised the rating. Should be one more chapter after this one, possibly two. Enjoy!

 

Robert kissed him very softly, as if trying to convince himself that Aaron was actually standing right in front of him. “I’m not going to vanish,” Aaron said, amused. Robert kissed him again, this time deeper, tasting him, arms wrapping around him and pulling him flush against his own body.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Robert breathed before pulling him in for another kiss. Aaron responded eagerly, like a starving man. God this felt so damn good. And then Robert was gone. Aaron opened his eyes, finding himself alone and half wondered if he’d dreamed that encounter. Though his lips felt kiss bruised still. Robert came back, smiling and Aaron frowned at him. Then it became clear when Robert held out a small box.

“You kept it with you?” Aaron asked, feeling a warm glow through him.

“Of course I did,” Robert said. “In my leather jacket. Didn’t want to be away from it for too long.” Robert opened the box and took Aaron’s engagement ring out of it, sliding it onto Aaron’s finger gently. Aaron tightened his grip around Robert’s hand, enjoying the touch of the cool metal. _“Don’t_ take it off again,” Robert warned.

“I won’t,” Aaron said. Then he smiled into another kiss, this one desperate. Both of their hands started wandering, relearning the shape of the other, the warmth, the desire strong.

“As much as I…” A deep heated kiss interrupted his sentence. “Want you, what I…” Another kiss. Aaron twisted away before they both lost control of themselves. “What I really want is a shower.”

“Okay,” Robert said, still holding him by the waist. He didn’t want to let go of him, wanted to touch him forever.

“I feel dirty and want to get prison off me,” Aaron added in explanation.

“I get it,” Robert said softly. “And as promised, we do have running water in this place, so…”

“Come with me?” Aaron suggested almost nervously. Roberts face broke into a massive smile.

* * *

 

By the time they got to the (rather sparse) bathroom, the moment of desperate frantic need had been calmed somewhat. Robert turned the water on, letting the shower heat up as he toyed with the zip on Aaron’s hoodie. “Can I?” Robert asked, his eyes scanning Aaron’s face for permission. Aaron nodded and Robert carefully took the hoodie off, enjoying the simple task of undressing him. Aaron stood still, letting him. Robert gasped when the T shirt fell to the floor, he couldn’t help it.

“What?” Aaron asked. He felt a little nervous, it had been a long time after all.

“God, your body,” Robert whispered, his eyes scanning the new muscles on his chest, well defined, perfect for sinking his teeth into. “You’re different than before.” Fitter, is what his mind was thinking. Much stronger.

“Not much else to do in prison,” Aaron said with a shrug, though he almost glowed from the single minded attention Robert was giving his chest. And his arms. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mm.” Suddenly, with an uncharacteristic shyness, Robert cleared his throat. “Um… I’m not in as good shape as you are.”

“You never were,” Aaron dead panned. Then he saw Robert biting his bottom lip and realised he was worried. Aaron cradled his face gently, enjoying being able to touch him again. “Hey. I’ve wanted to get you naked for months. I’m not changing my mind now I’ve finally got you here.” Robert smiled slightly but still felt nervous. Which was ridiculous. Aaron had seen him naked probably a thousand times or more over the past few years, why was he nervous now? Because three months was a long time. Or it could be a long time, anyway.

“I do want you,” Aaron said honestly. “But I think you should take off that paint covered shirt.” Robert smiled and shrugged it off, leaving him bare from the hips up. Aaron looked at him and groaned. He’d spent longer than he probably should have done fantasising about having Robert again, and he could hardly believe he was here.

“Come on,” Robert said, quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes and moving to stand under the hot shower spray. Aaron followed suit, groaning at the blissful heat of the water. Besides Robert, he’d been dreaming about a properly hot shower for weeks. Ideally with some privacy, but he’d happily sacrifice that for having Robert with him.

Robert reached out and put both his large hands on Aaron’s waist, which made Aaron freeze, surprising both of them. “It’s me,” Robert said, sensing the defensiveness in him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” For weeks now, Aaron had been very aware of everyone around him, no one getting anywhere near his personal space. “Do you want me to stop?” Robert asked quietly.

“No,” Aaron said. “I’ve been on the defensive for so long, I just… don’t go anywhere. Stay with me.” Aaron finished.

“Okay.” Robert kissed him slowly, their bodies touching everywhere. Aaron went rigid for a few seconds before he relaxed into it, into the bliss of being held and loved. Robert let his hands trace over Aaron’s back gently, enjoying feeling the strength of him. When Robert’s lips parted from his, Aaron was panting.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Robert said, sensing something in him that wasn’t quite present in the moment. “If you don’t want to.”

“I do want to,” Aaron said. “It’s just been… a while.” He did want Robert. Sex had always been their way of communicating, and on some level he didn’t fully understand, it wouldn’t feel like he was home again, until he and Robert were back to the way they were. How it used to be.

“I know,” Robert said, kissing him again. 

Considering how long it had been, they were about as slow as they felt capable of. Robert’s gasps were imprinting themselves on Aaron’s brain, to hear him like that, all loss of control, totally pliant and completely and utterly his made Aaron’s heart race.

They’d finished, but neither of them felt able to let the other go. Their bodies were connected everywhere, the hot water still beating down on their overly sensitised skin. Their eyes didn’t leave each others gaze, the intense hook to see the very centre of each other. Usually Aaron got self conscious after a while, and he was always the one who broke the moment first, but not this time.

“Don’t you want to move?” Robert asked lowly.

“No,” Aaron said, shaking his head slowly. “I haven’t had this, _you_ like this for so long. I’m remembering it.”

Eventually, Robert reached behind them and turned the water off, breaking the moment. He grabbed a towel, (the only towel) and wrapped it around them both.

“Bed?” Robert suggested, making Aaron smirk. They went through to the bedroom and almost collapsed on the mattress, pulling bed sheets over naked damp bodies. They couldn’t stop touching one another in the quiet, it had been far too long.

“You haven’t asked me if there’s been anyone else,” Robert pointed out, feeling like one of them had to mention it, and he didn’t want it hanging over them for days until Aaron had an outburst.

“No,” Aaron said gently. “I don’t need to, I trust you.” Robert saw that it wasn’t a line, Aaron honestly meant it. Robert turned and kissed his shoulder softly, tasting the sweat on his otherwise clean skin.

“Thank you,” Robert said. “That… means a lot to me. That you trust me.” Aaron kissed him again, before sighing and getting up. The sky outside was dark, so it was getting late.

“I have to go,” Aaron said. “Promised Adam a pint tonight. And if I don’t go and see mum too, she’ll kill me.”

“Okay,” Robert said lazily, very near sleep. “Mind if I stay here?”

“No, course not.”

“I forgot how exhausting sex was,” Robert muttered, curling up under the duvet and drifting off, making Aaron smile at him.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I said this would be the last chapter, but I couldn't finish it off in this one, so there will be at least one more. Thank you so much for the feedback on this, I thought the idea would be hated! Enjoy!

Aaron let himself into the pub through the back door, he didn’t want to attract a lot of attention if he didn’t have to. No one was around in the backroom, so he quickly went upstairs to find both his phone and his wallet, which he’d left in his bedside drawer three months ago. They were still there and Aaron cursed. Robert hadn’t remembered to charge his bloody phone. So he grabbed the phone charger as well before going downstairs, and shocking his mum into silence.

“Wow, must be bad to see me,” Aaron quipped before he was almost squeezed to death in a hug.

“Oh, you’re home!” she said without letting him go. “Oh thank God, I can stop worrying about you now!”

“Mum, I told you I was fine,” Aaron said, pulling away from her and rolling his eyes. “I’m desperate for a pint though.” Chas beamed at him, pouring him one as he plugged his phone in. He moved to the customer side of the pub and found Adam propping up the bar.

“Thought you’d be at least another hour yet,” Adam teased, an easy going smile on his face. Aaron went slightly red, but didn’t say anything.

“Seen Liv around?” he asked both Adam and Chas as she gave him his drink.

“Off with Gabby I think,” Chas said. Aaron ignored her for a moment, focusing on how good that pint tasted.

“Oh, that’s amazing,” he said under his breath. “God I’ve missed this pub.”

“Glad to know your mother is held in the same esteem as booze,” Chas said sarcastically. Aaron smiled at her. He was in an incredibly good mood and he didn’t want to wreck it.

“Darts?” Adam suggested.

“God, you’ll hammer me, I’ve not thrown a dart in months.”

“Nah, we’ll play against Vic,” Adam said. “No risk of you losing then!” Aaron laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this care free and easy. It was so good.

“Where is Robert then?” Adam asked as they went to the dart board. “Worn him out already?”

“Yeah, he’s clearly out of practise,” Aaron said, even though his face went rather red at that. Anyone else and he wouldn’t have risen to it, but the teasing with Adam had always been good natured.

* * *

 

For the first time in three months, Aaron slept well. A deep sleep that wasn’t a fitful doze, wasn’t nightmare riddled and actually made him feel well rested when he woke up. He wasn’t sure if it was Robert‘s presence, the new mattress in the new house, or the beautiful quiet outside, but he had never slept this well.

Aaron woke up with his limbs tangled with Robert’s and for a moment his heart froze and his body stiffened. Then he remembered where he was and who he was with. Robert, _his_ Robert, he was free and he was at home. A very sparsely decorated home, a home that needed more furniture, but still.

“Aaron…”

“I’m here,” he said to Robert’s sigh.

“Good.” He kissed Aaron gently, lazily and they broke apart when they ended up smiling too much.

“Do you want tea or coffee?” Aaron asked. He felt energised this morning, ready to get on with the day. Which would involve furniture shopping at the very least because they couldn’t move in properly until they had a sofa, some bedside cabinets and a wardrobe at the very least. And food. He loved that Robert had kept his word and not done too much of the decorating without his say so, but it meant that none of it now felt finished. And it would probably take a good while before it did.

“Tea,” Robert said. “But I don’t think we’ve got milk.”

“Have we even got a fridge?” Aaron asked.

Robert nodded sleepily. “Nothing in it, but yes.”

“I’ll go and get some stuff,” Aaron said, putting yesterdays clothes on. He had nothing else here to wear.

“You don’t have to go shopping and…”

“I’m enjoying freedom,” Aaron said. “I’m not wasting the day in bed with you. Things to do.”

“Ouch,” Robert said. “I don’t think the day in bed with me would be a _waste_ for one second.” He smirked and Aaron sighed in want. He had missed that smirk so much that he couldn’t resist leaning close and kissing Robert tenderly.

“Where’s my car?” Aaron asked. “Or the keys actually.”

“Car’s at the scrap yard, keys are hanging up in the cabin,” Robert said.

“Right, I’ll be an hour then,” Aaron said. “Once I’ve walked up there, got the car and done the shopping.”

“Mm,” Robert said, closing his eyes. “I’ll be right here.”

“How come you’re sleeping so much anyway?” Aaron asked, wondering if he needed to be worried..

“I’ve not slept well in three months,” Robert said. “My body needs the time to recover from sleep deprivation.”

“Clearly you’re old then,” Aaron teased, laughing under his breath as Robert threw a pillow at him. Aaron was still laughing when he got to the shop.

“Oh, you’re…” David started, then tailed off uncomfortably.

“I think "out" is the word you’re after,” Aaron finished. “Yep. Thank God.”

“How are you? All right?”

“Happy to be home,” Aaron settled on. Because it was true, he was.

“I thought I saw you,” Liv said coming into the shop. Aaron turned around, beaming at his sister as he hugged her.

“What’re you doing up so early?” Aaron asked, pulling away from her to see her already in her school uniform.

“I wanted to see you,” she said, still smiling at him. More happy than Aaron had seen her in ages actually.

“You weren’t at the Mill last night, were you?” Aaron asked.

“No, stayed at Gabby’s,” she said. “Didn’t want to interrupt,” she added with raised eyebrows. It was on the tip of Aaron’s tongue to say all she’d have been interrupting was Robert's snoring when the door opened and possibly the least welcome person came in. Finn Barton.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn paled, seeing Aaron and his eyes started darting around.

“Don’t kick off,” Liv said to her brother urgently. She’d only just got him back, she couldn’t lose him again.

“Waste of energy,” Aaron said bitterly.

“Aaron…” Finn started.

“No,” Aaron said, putting his shopping basket on the counter. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. Because even if you’re going to apologise, I don’t want to hear it..”

“I’m not going to apologise,” Finn said. “I’m not the one who lashed out and punched Kasim.”

“Oh, and where is lover boy now?” Aaron questioned, knowing the answer. Robert had already told him. “Apparently he moved down to London just to get away from you.”

“That was all your fault!” Finn hissed. “Why couldn’t you leave it alone?!”

“How the hell could I make him move halfway down the country when I’m locked up inside?” Aaron said, knowing he was winding him up. “Face it Finn, it was you.” Aaron passed David his card to pay for his supplies. “Oh, and one more thing. Next time your brother wants an alibi for the police, he can find some other mug. I’m not lying to keep Ross Barton out of prison any more.”

“What’s he got to do with this?” Finn asked.

“Well, you’re a good little boy who never breaks the law,” Aaron said. “Guess I’ll have to get my revenge on someone you care about instead.” Finn left wordlessly.

“You’re not really going to drop Ross in it, are you?” Liv said as they left the shop a couple of minutes later, walking towards the Mill.

“I could,” Aaron said. “I know enough about him to have him locked up for a long time. But I won’t. It’s not his fault his brothers a git.”

“I know, I keep telling people that about my brother,” Liv said.

“Bus.” Aaron said bluntly, making her laugh.

“I’ve missed you,” she said, rolling her eyes, though the words were sincere. “See you later!” she called as the school bus rolled in.

Aaron unlocked his front door and took in several deep breaths to calm himself down. He hadn’t thought about how he’d react to seeing Finn, and though he’d been outwardly calm, inwardly he wanted to hurt him. Now alone, he found himself shaking as he leaned against the closed front door.

“Thought I should probably get up,” Robert’s voice came from the kitchen. “I… what’s wrong?” he asked, seeing Aaron’s posture, his heavy breathing and instinctively knowing something had happened.

“Saw Finn,” Aaron said, dropping the shopping bag. Robert closed the distance between them and gently took Aaron’s right hand in his, checking his knuckles. “I didn’t hurt him,” Aaron said.

 _“Good,_ I’ve just got you back,” Robert said fervently, looking into Aaron’s eyes. “Please don’t lose your temper with him. Or anyone, actually.”

“I’m not going to,” Aaron said. He closed his eyes as Robert kissed him very gently, making Aaron sigh with satisfaction. He felt so good like this.

“I have a small confession to make,” Robert said, pulling back.

“Oh?” Aaron said, feeling dread roll in. For Robert, this could be anything from blackmail or robbery to he’d used the last of the hot water.

“I’ve booked us in for the registry office,” Robert said, biting his bottom lip. “I wanted… you, basically.”

“Okay,” Aaron said slowly.

“You can change your mind,” Robert said. “Or we can take some more time. I thought… I had a lot of evenings on my own and I wanted to do something positive once we’d found out your release date.”

“When?” Aaron asked.

“Two weeks time,” Robert said. “We can…”

“I can’t wait,” Aaron said. 

“Really?” Robert asked hopefully.

“If you’re sure,” Aaron said. “I mean… I think we both know our relationship is never going to be easy. And that... marriage won’t magically fix it either. But… if you want to be stuck with me forever, I’m not going to say no.” Robert smiled that open honest gorgeous smile that always took his breath away. Aaron kissed him deeply. He hadn’t nearly got used to being back with Robert yet, and the touch felt so freeing.

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly. “I’ve always loved you.”

“Even when you hated me?”

“Even when I hated you,” Aaron confirmed.

“I love you so much,” Robert said. “I’d have waited a lot longer if I had to.” Aaron kissed him again.

“Do we have to go furniture shopping right now?” Aaron asked, pulling Robert close by his belt suggestively.

“No,” Robert said with a smirk. “Not right now.”

“Good,” Aaron said with a laugh. “I’ve missed you.” they were still laughing as they went up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. Thank you for your support and encouragement on this story!


End file.
